


Roads untraveled

by lprock



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, charles is a cute little bunny, charles is even more shy, erik is shy like the hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Erik is the champion, the best pilot ever, but he needs to find himself in the way.charles has talent, but not money, Erik will make a crazy move that will affect his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this was an ask on tumblr sent by my dear fassymioamor  
> "Erik is the undisputed world champion in Formula 1 for 4 years. Nobody wins against him. Charles is a young driver with little money and no sponsor, but a great talent. How do you continue?"

After the last competition of the year, Erik was the best, he schedule was full of interviews and photoshoots with many magazines and newspapers, and also he has a compromise to design a new fragrance and a fashion collection. He was the man of the moment, he had everything that he could have dreamed… but something has missing. One morning he decided to back to the roots, he went to try to practice in a small place where once he started when he was young and he even hadn't an own car.

Placed in the suburbs of London, it was called “the gift”, because the owned decided to donate the place to allow enthusiastic drivers to practice for free. All the drivers contribute cleaning the place and also they used to but some things to make the place a good and familiar space for them. Erik wasn’t there in a long long time, because since he was discovered by a smart promoter, Az, he dedicated his entire time training and winning with the professionals.

The place was magic itself, the smell of worn wheels on the pavement, gasoline, and fries was everything. He decided to take a place in the stairs and watch a competition. Clearly, a blue car was winning for much, and when the competition finished, the pilot called “the X” won the small competition.

Erik was impressed by his talent, because he knew the road very well, and seemed like the car it was an extension of himself. The pilot had a X in the helmet and it was a bit short compared with Erik. From the distance Erik decided to observe the boy, he was younger than Erik, with long hair and an Impressive back, Erik felt something in his stomach and he was nervous. When the boy turned back, Erik saw his eyes so blue like his car, and he had a beautiful smile. The pilot was being hugged for the team, and Erik wanted to go with the boy to have a name. When he was approaching slowly to the place, his phone rang.

“Hi darling, where are you, we are here waiting for the meeting to decide the name of the fragrance” Emma told very upset because Erik had compromises to meet.

“I’ll be there on five” he replies and ended the call. He left the place in his black car, and he was grateful because there wasn’t fans of people who stop him. The hat and glasses was a good idea, he thought.

 During the next weeks, Erik figure out to see this driver on the road, he was excited every race because X was perfect in very corner, and he always won. With the time, Erik discovered a name, Charles Xavier, a young student of his last year in engineering. Charles received a few coins every time that he won, the car was owned by his friend Hank, Charles had a lot of expenses to cover, studying and taking care of his sister Raven, and he tried to make some money with his passion. “Unfortunately, he doesn’t have enough money or even a car to participate of a real competition. It’s a waste of talent, because he is “gifted” as we say here. The last time that I saw some similar talent was in a stubborn boy called Erik” said Az, who knew every single pilot in the area, more if they have some talent. Erik had asked him to research about this boy, and Az was happy to help him. Az had the money thanks of his family, who owned a chain of petrol in the continent, so he decided to invert some money of promote some drivers like Erik, and a couple more. Erik was the star and all the benefits for the family business was enough to trust in Erik and permit that he cancel some compromises when he had to see Charles in action.

“Can you promote him?, look at him, you said yourself that he is talented, why we can’t to have him in the team?” Erik asked.

 

“Do you want to I take him especially for you so easily? Come on Erik, you can’t even talk to him, and had been months since we are observing him from the distance” Az replied. And Erik was speechless, he was falling slowly for Charles, but he never talked to him.

“I’m too obvious? He is talented… but what I I’m not good for him?” Erik confessed.

“Erik, I’m your friend. Let me tell you something. If you really really want to help him as a racer, you have to find the way for your own. More if you want to have another kind of relationship with him” as said and left the place giving him time to think about his future actions.

Two weeks later

Charles won again, but this time the car ended in bad conditions. “Oh, look at this, we will have to stop the competitions for a while, you can’t run on this again” Hank told him seriously. “Hank, but I need to pay some fees the next week, are you sure that we can’t do nothing?" Charles begged.

“Charles, I’m afraid that we need a new motor and some other reparations, I can’t fix it fast, but I need time” hank replied “I’m sorry my friend” added.

Charles decided to sit down on the stairs and watch the rest of the competitions.

“Charles Xavier, I’m Erik Lehnsherr, and from today I will be your manager, I need you participate in the National Young Racer and win” Erik told sitting next to him. Charles couldn’t believe all the information to process. Charles was in front of the champion, the best competitor of his age, the most famous racer. Charles never imagined that Erik was so handsome in person, because he was following his career many years ago. Charles was hypnotized by his voice and eyes, oh dear lord his eyes, they were blue, green? Who cares, Charles was already amazed by him. And what? Erik wanted to be his manager, and participate on a competition, a real competition.

“I will wait you here” and he gave him a card with the address.

“You can move to my building, there’s an apartment with two bedrooms”, Erik added.

Charles was trying to put order in his mind to formulate a right sentence… but he failed.

“It will be a pleasure” he said, and Charles felt his hand being shacked for the other man and as soon as he wanted to say something else, Erik had left the place. Charles just stared the card with the address in gold words. River Hills 2479 – London.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my dear fassymioamor on Tumblr for create this:  
> http://fassymioamor.tumblr.com/post/177871326748/charles-was-hypnotized-by-his-voice-and-eyes-oh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles... he is more than excited to see if the offer is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my dear fassymioamor on Tumblr for create this:  
> http://fassymioamor.tumblr.com/post/177871326748/charles-was-hypnotized-by-his-voice-and-eyes-oh
> 
> Check it out

“Charles, are you really sure that we have the right address? asked Raven, who was astonished with the view of the luxurious building in front of them. They rarely went to that spot of the city, because it was necessary two tickets on the subway and it was stupidly expensive take a taxi there. Charles tried to make some money with the races and raven had a work being waitress in a café, close to “The gift”, so she could cheer up to his brother. Charles made his best effort saving money from his family. His parents had passed away when he was in high school, so he had to sell the family’s house in pieces, because, in the end, the bank took the Xavier’s property empty, and Charles saved some money selling the paintings and art collections to afford his studies and have a small flat with Raven. He finished his studies in a private school, thanks to a scholarship. Raven make her best going to a public school, and when Charles lost everything, she tried to help him to survive in the “poor” side of the city. Since then, they were like brother and sister, bonding with mutual careful and trying to survive alone. Hank was there too, he ended the school with Charles, and his passion for the inventions in engineering was the common factor that linked the two boys to affront the future.   
  
Hank helped him sharing books and some things with the purpose that Charles explore his abilities with motors and enjoy himself testing new modification in the cars to win races. The three of them were like a family. Charles ignored how he could transmit all the information about Erik to Raven, and he never imagined how Hank would react. One step at time, Charles though and decided to take his sister to see the place, and it was a possibility, just a possibility, accept the offer of Erik. Offer? Well, Charles just had a few words about it and he was excited at first, but with his mind in calm, he decided to ask the conditions, the reasons why Erik, the best pilot in the country decided to offer him a future in the business. 

“What are we doing here?” Raven asked while Charles was lost on his thoughts.

“I just wanted to know if some person was being serious about something” Charles replied.

“Why are you so mysterious? What is happening?” Raven added, with the curiosity in every word.

Charles saw the address once again and he noticed that there wasn't more details beside the name of the street and the number.

He was about to knock the door but that moment, the principal door was opened in front of them.

“Mr Xavier, you are being waited in the last floor. Let me guide you” a tall man said. Charles and Raven were surprised and decided to follow him.

“Mr Xavier? How in the hell he knew you and why we are being treated like the royalty. I'm feeling awkward and ignorant just for breathing. Look at this place, just the lift has more bright that a palace” Raven murmured.

In fact the whole place was a delicate balance of luxury and elegance. The building had antique architecture combined with modern details. 

There was about thirty five floors and seems like the building was exclusive for elite members of the society.

A soft classical music broke the silence while they reached the top of the building.

“Please, take the hallway till the end” the polite man left the place and Raven started to walk through the hallway. Charles was nervous and excited about the meeting with Erik, the best pilot.

“Charles, you decided to come” Erik said with a big smile.

“No way, this isn't happening” Raven screamed.

“I can't believe that I'm in front of the man of the moment, Erik Lehnsherr” Raven added surrounding Erik, admiring the view, trying to convince herself that he was real.

“Please, forgive my sister, she is a bit impressionable” Charles said.

“Come on, Charles has his room full of your pictures and he had read every single of your interviews, how do you think that I know you?” Raven said and Charles got as red as a tomato.

“I hadn't read all your”- “ shut up Charles, you know that I'm being honest, you love this man and-” and Charles put a hand to shut up his sister.

“I swear that she isn't like this all the time” Charles said and Erik was having a good moment because, apparently, Charles decided to see him again. Erik was thankful that Charles's sister broke the tension.

“Thank you for coming, please let me offer you something to drink” Erik suggested.

They entered into a big saloon with black couches and big windows. There was an impressive view of the city and then Charles decided to start talking. “Mr Lehnsherr I-” “ please, call me Erik” he interrupted and Charles just smiled a bit. “All right, Erik, I wanted to know what exactly do you want from me. I am an unknown pilot, what is more, I even had my own car” Charles went directly to the center of his concern.

“Charles, I have been observing you for a while and I am able to recognize the talent on the road. You have something different from the rest of the people, you have passion. I know it because I saw how much you enjoy every minute on the road” 

Charles couldn't believe what he was listening. Erik knew about him.

After his parents passed away, Charles barely could smile for weeks, since, one day he saw a spot about new young drivers, then he started to follow Erik’s career and he devotedly follow each article and presentation, on TV, of course, because he couldn’t afford the price of a ticket. Charles admired Erik as a professional on the road, and as a human being, because Charles knew that Erik had a foundation to help children in needs and animals in the city, he was too perfect to Charles’ eyes, so he started to turn into a role model to overcome the difficulties and be the best in his area.

In other hand, Charles found himself slightly in love when he was teenager, beyond the professional admiration, Charles started to have feelings for this handsome guy. Charles started to have wet thoughts with Erik, thinking on his voice and hands running his body, caring every inch of his skin. Charles loved to imagine how Erik could smell after a day training on the road, strong elements like gasoline and oils, combined with masculinity all well packed inside a perfect body. Charles loved to think about Erik, and he never imagined that he would be in front of his idol.

“Charles?” Erik repeated.

Charles was so into his thoughts that he forgot what to say properly.

“I-“ “He says that he is pleased to know you” Raven told.

“Yes, sorry. I have been following your career and sincerely, it’s hard to believe that someone like you wants something from me. Erik, I really don’t know if I’m worthy” Charles said, and Erik approached to him to say “Charles, I recognise the talent when I see it, and trust me, I know that you have something that make the difference” Erik told, and quickly he walked away because he felt like his own feelings was betraying him.

Erik started to think that maybe it wasn’t the best idea, considering his work schedule and own responsibilities with the team. Erik barely had free time for himself, but, for one crazy time, he decided to follow his instincts and try to find a connexion with this boy.

“Well, I promise that I will do my best, I don’t have my own money now, and I guess that it will be difficult to me to transport from my flat-“

“No, stop there” Erik interrupted him. “You are going to move here, with your sister. I have space enough for us… all of us, you can take one of my cars to go to the university and we can create a good plan to train during the week” Erik said.

“I don’t have mon-“ “Considering that your training is like a work, from now you will work for me” Erik added, convinced that he would never accept a NO as an answer.  Charles keep silence for a moment and saw his sister who was more than happy to live there and accept the offer. Charles nodded and offer his hand to Erik to concrete the offer. In the moment that they touched, Charles felt like his heart stopped, and Erik was as nervous like a teen.

“Is a deal, then. Welcome to the team” Erik said while was looking Charles’ eyes, lost in his blue eyes and red lips, till raven hug him strongly. “I will assure that you will not regret this offer” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read, I would appreciate if you want to share your opinion about.  
> English is not my first language


End file.
